


So We Meet Again

by Cherrylavendertea



Series: From Tumblr Prompt Lists [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Fi is OOC but that's what makes it funny, Ficlet, Gen, Ghirahim and Fi are siblings, Humor, Rated T for language, and have already been through the HW plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrylavendertea/pseuds/Cherrylavendertea
Summary: Link makes it through the dangers and puzzles of his first temple, only to find there's one more obstacle keeping him from getting to Zelda. It seems his sword already knows this flashy, mysterious stranger... and is ready to fuck his shit up (whether Link wants to or not)
Series: From Tumblr Prompt Lists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195715
Kudos: 11





	So We Meet Again

"Do you guys... know each other?"

Link looked between the strange man blocking their path and the spirit he barely knew, surprised to see her floating next to him. She had appeared almost as quickly, startling Link when her chime was drowned out by the sinister laughter of this obstacle. They had proceeded to bicker sans introduction, threatening each other with increasingly colorful warnings. Link was... more confused than frightened, at this point. 

"You could say that." The man snarled, claws still curled around the air where a sword had melted away. He was certainly angry, but what was more concerning was Link's own sword. He had known her for— _24 hours now? 36? He needed to hurry, Zelda was still missing_ — but it became pretty obvious early on she wasn't going to be much of a conversation partner. Now, even with her unmoving stare and stiff posture, the tension hanging over them was stifling. 

"You and I both are aware of how this will end. Give up now, Ghirahim, you have such a low chance of defeating us it isn't worth calculating."

"Lord Ghirahim, thank you very much. And you of all people should know the future isn't carved in stone, the odds may have been against me then but this is _now_." The stranger's lips split into a sharp grin, his pointed incisors emphasizing that he was not human. Link cautiously stepped back.

"You'll have no help from your little friends this time, besides," His gaze flickered to Link for a second, grin turning to a sneer, "this one looks much less adept, and the last one was practically a joke. Does he even truly know what horrors await his future incarnations, even if he does somehow manage to muster the strength needed to defeat _me?"_

Link blinked dimly at him. 

"...what?"

"Don't let it concern you." Ghirahim waved him off, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back to Fi. "Should you dare to lay a blade on my flawless physique—"

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I swear to Hylia, I will beat you to death with my high heels _myself."_

That seemed to scandalize Ghirahim as much as it did Link. The demon lord gawked at them, silent, hand placed delicately over his heart as if her words had stopped it beating. If Link hadn't been as surprised himself, he would have found it amusing.

The moment lasted no longer than a few seconds, but in that time Fi had already disappeared back into the Goddess Sword. As Ghirahim summoned his weapons, Link scrambled to draw his own, peering out from behind his shield to face a battle he didn't want to fight. 

"And to think, I was considering going easy on you." The demon muttered, sword in one hand and dagger in the other. Link glanced down at his sword, silently begging for any help from her he could get. The response he was given, though encouraging, was not what he was looking for. 

_"Beat his ass, Master Link."_


End file.
